The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp and a light-emitting module therefore.
Conventionally, it is known to monitor the area in front of a vehicle by using so-called night-vision apparatus, including an infrared camera. For example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-229719, an infrared projector is mounted at the front of a vehicle. It also is known to provide a vehicular lamp which radiates infrared light using a light-emitting diode as a source, as described in Published Japanese Utility Model Application H6-10880.
However, use of an infrared projector leads to higher cost. Moreover, there are some cases where sufficient space cannot be secured to install the infrared projector.